1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated lift devices and more specifically to a crane having a toolless removable battery and progressive function control, which allows a battery to be replaced without additional tools and prevents a user from tipping the crane during use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,063 to Reed discloses a vehicle battery changing device. Patent application no. 20100230188 to Nguyen discloses an electric vehicle having exchangeable battery modules and method of resupply therefor.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a crane having a toolless removable battery and progressive function control, which allows a battery to be replaced without additional tools and prevents a user from tipping the crane sharp steering angles, increased boom heights or heavy loads.